


Uncontrollably

by Thorin0209



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>试图毁灭地球的邪神有点儿烦恼，而那该死的关于让人讨厌的托尼·可笑的小矮子·巧克力眼睛·史塔克</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollably

_**【What the hell are you laughing for?】**_  
  
 ** _【For your eyes, my reindeer with golden angle. They are really funny.】_**  
  
  
在洛基第三次鬼使神差地溜进复仇者大厦时，他觉得自己简直是疯了。  
  
按常理来说，自己是反派，是让复仇者们恨不得杀之而后快的妄图占领地球的侵略者，是把一大堆外星飞船和令人反胃的外星生物送进地球差点儿毁了整个曼哈顿的罪人。在被自家哥哥领回家后应该乖乖地待在阿斯加德对他生命仍存的感激涕零，而不是三番两次地费好大力气破开层层的磁场保护层，数不清的电子监控摄像头，或者其他的各种各样的安保措施进入复仇者大厦。但那从来不是洛基，不会是，也不可能是。  
  
骗子之神打着自己的算盘。  
  
从洛基有记忆开始，他就从来没有被一个人——或者说是神——如此轻易地惹毛，从来没有。  
  
他自认为长着一张极具欺骗性的脸，一张挺严肃也足够冷峻的脸。至少那些暗地里对他花痴的女人们面对他的时候表现出的小心翼翼的态度就足以说明。或许是那过于挺拔的鼻梁线条使得自己的眼睛看上去过于深邃，亦或者是并未刻意扬起的却总是线条紧绷的下颌，再或者是接近一米九的身高和梳理得一丝不苟的黑色头发，总之，他从来不认为自己长着一张好笑的脸。  
  
但是托尼史塔克的出现摧毁了一切洛基对于自己长相的评判。  
  
洛基还记得第一次见到那个长着一双棕色大眼睛和卷头发的男人的时候，他指着自己笑得有多厉害。而在自己一脸愤怒地质问他为何而笑的时候，他掀起了头罩，抬起手指了指他那双笑得弯弯的，眼角牵出皱纹的眼睛，瞳仁里流淌着加了三勺糖半杯奶的热巧克力的眼睛，与头发同色的睫毛卷翘，可以称之为毛茸茸的眼睛：  
  
“你的眼睛，我的 _ **金角小驯鹿**_ ，它们真可笑。”  
  
洛基还没有来得及问下一个问题，那穿上战甲才勉强和自己保持同一水平线的地球男人早就用他那在洛基眼里无足轻重的科技飞离了好几百米，那身金红色的战甲在曼哈顿不算很蓝的天空里很显眼，他并没有刻意隐藏自己的踪迹，他似乎在享受地面上的人们对他的仰望。他是那么骄傲，那么自大，那么的••••••和自己相像。  
  
他是否也曾经认为自己是神——或者类似神一样的存在？他是否曾经因为端掉了世界上最具危害性之一的恐怖组织而飘飘然？他是否曾经想要人们高呼托尼史塔克的名字，把他当做神一样的崇拜？洛基敢肯定托尼史塔克有，对于这类事情，洛基总是异于寻常地敏感。  
  
后来的事情就像洛基所预料的那样发展下去，在斯图加特歌剧院引起那场暴乱时，穿着金红铠甲的钢铁侠从天而降伴随着洛基所不能欣赏的摇滚乐时，洛基有那么一瞬间的分神，说实话，他没有料到托尼会来，如果只是那古板的穿着制服的美国大兵一个，他想他可以对付。但是托尼的出现更合他的意——对于他设下的局来说事态会变得更简单。而那隐藏在钢铁头罩下，属于托尼的独特的调笑的语调再一次惹怒了洛基——这比上次的金角小驯鹿更过分，他叫洛基小鹿斑比，一个矮个子的，只会躲在钢铁盔甲下嘴贱的，稍微有一点点头脑的地球蚂蚁竟敢叫一个将要接管地球，成为阿斯加德正当的王的神小鹿斑比！  
  
明显地，托尼不记得两人上一次的见面，而洛基发誓，他会让托尼记住下一次。  
  
前几次洛基潜入复仇者大厦，他会站在托尼的床前安静地盯着被子里熟睡着的钢铁侠看。最多只会爬进托尼的被子，用自己略微冰凉的体温包围熟睡的托尼。而这次不同，这一晚的托尼一点都不像之前那个扛着核弹扔进齐塔瑞总部的人，睡着时的他看起来更乖巧，更温顺。托尼卷卷的头发很柔软地搭在枕头上，半个胸膛露在被子外头，胸前蓝莹莹的反应堆透过深灰的背心发着温柔的蓝光，他的脸看起来很疲惫，棕色的眉毛以一种优美又慵懒的角度在眉弓处弯下来，而他的漂亮得惊人的眼睫毛该死地颤动着，眼皮底下眼球在快速地运动，他在做梦——  
  
看啊，那张刻薄的，说不出好听的话的，曾经嘲笑过自己的绿眼睛的嘴唇遮盖在造型骚包的胡子底下，微微张开。洛基对那张嘴简直着了迷，他想感受一下亲吻它的感觉，是像之前自己搞过的神域小男孩们一样湿润柔软，还是像自家金发哥哥那般温柔又野蛮。不过洛基更想看那双眼睛，那双深棕的，给人以想要疼爱错觉的圆圆的大眼睛。洛基得承认，那双眼睛的确美丽。托尼的确与自己相像，只不过自己迷惑性的脸庞是故意为之，而托尼则是上帝生就一副这样的皮囊。可是和自己相比托尼的眼睛是多么地坦率呀，把所有的情绪原原本本，毫无保留地呈现出来，洛基想要看托尼慌乱时那双眼睛无谓眨动的样子，想得不得了。前几次洛基有同样的想法，只不过前几次他总是告诉自己，NOT TODAY，而这次洛基想得他不想控制自己——  
  
于是他俯下了身子，把干燥的嘴唇覆盖在那张纹路深刻的，连睡觉都嘟囔着清洁能源反应堆粒子衰变时限的嘴唇上，两个人只是嘴唇相碰，洛基观察着托尼的反应，而花花公子先生只是半梦半醒地仰起脸蹭了蹭洛基的嘴唇，之后轻轻地吮吸了一下便又沉沉睡去。本来作为主动的一方的洛基愣了，他没有预想到这样的情况。洛基维持着弯腰的动作，在原地僵直地站了十来分钟，托尼保持着闭着眼睛的姿势把脸转向洛基的方向，把眼睛睁开了一点点。  
  
“Holy crap！你他妈的在这儿干什么！”托尼迅速抱起被子推到床角，右手在床头柜上摸索任何可以用的武器，拜托，哪怕是一盒杜蕾斯，好歹那是铁做的盒子。托尼绝望地想。他无意识地摸了摸自己的嘴角，对于自己刚刚做的事情毫无印象。自己眼前站着的穿着可笑披风套着驯鹿金角头盔的谎言之神脸色红得不对劲，那张总是苍白让人可怜见儿的脸诡异地泛着红晕，甚至连耳朵尖都是通红通红的。托尼发挥了一下自己过人的想象力，惊恐地眨了眨眼睛：  
  
“你该不会是趁我睡着的时候偷偷亲我了吧，金角驯鹿先生？”  
  
“那是你，矮个子先生。”洛基就势爬上托尼的床，凑过脸去用力地吻了他。这次不是简单的嘴唇相接，而是真实的亲吻，洛基吮吸托尼的上唇，轻轻地叼着那肉感丰润的下唇在切齿间摩擦，托尼的回应出人意料地热烈，两个人的唇舌用力地纠缠，脸颊与脸颊贴近的距离近得足够让洛基感受到托尼柔软的睫毛和松散的额发，托尼试探性地把手放在了洛基的后脖颈上，那片柔软的肌肤只是微微紧绷了一下就放松下来，洛基不自觉地把手指插进了托尼的头发里，强迫着进一步的贴近，贪婪地索取着更多，更多，更多。  
  
这个吻持续了很长时间，中间两人换气的间隙短暂得足以让人忽视。而结果是两个人都硬了，后来两人就顺理成章地做成了那档子事，理直气壮得出人意料。  
  
“你知道吗，小驯鹿，”托尼坐在洛基身上，指甲陷在洛基背后的肌肉里时，他眨巴着棕色的眼睛，喘息着告诉洛基，“你的眼睛还是绿得那么可笑，我这辈子都没有见过比它更绿的眼睛了。”  
  
今后也不会看见比它更绿更好看的眼睛了。  
  
托尼把后半句话咽进喉咙里，取而代之的是一连串沙哑压抑的低吟。  
  
END.


End file.
